kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-2
Teo and Elwin immediately rush to the assistance of the strange man (Gandharva). In Atera, the meeting on the sura attack is about to begin at the Magic Guild and a few important people are late, but Mr. Kasak arrives on time. Also in attendance are Ruche Seiran, Lorraine Rartia, and Airi Yui. Airi recalls (thanks to a diary entry) getting 10 valuable autographs from Kasak before the Cataclysm, but doesn't actually remember how because of amnesia from the Cataclysm; Agwen hadn't remembered anything about them when she asked her about it, either. Brilith rehearses her speech but wants to avoid calling Agni Babo Kim. She then becomes upset over his lack of preparation and leaves him behind. Agni makes the decision to break one of Visnu's rules after he saw Brilith's sadness about having to hide him. Teo treats Gandharva's wounds before returning to Kalibloom. She worries about how he would manage inside the city without having any money or being able to remember his own name, and so offers him some work. Advancing through the forest near the city, Asha and Ran discover more and more half traps (which Ran breaks with his bare hands), while the only thing Leez cares about is food. Yuta senses the cameras following their group. The stalker behind the cameras continues to plot to capture the boy. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Elwin): Elwin's eyes and ears are her sura traits. Her hands look the way they do because she's wearing gloves. She doesn't have a tail, though! ** (fainting Ruche): People with the same surnames are not necessarily closely related. Characters from famous magician families appear often, and so the same family names come up often. This is only because the story focuses mostly on magicians, but when compared to the overall population, those surnames are really not all that common. The same goes for characters with triple attributes. ** (Agni): This book (TC: The Ravishing of Mrs..., Webtoons: Desperate W...) is from the same series as the novel from Ep.65, The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch (Webtoons: The Cris...). This is actually a bestselling series of novels. Most of the books next to Babo Kim are from the same series. They are erotic novels, but Babo Kim reads them for the plot... Or does he? ** (weird currygom pic): And one week later, Currygom's blog is blocked because of adult content. j/k ** (Ran finds some cables/wires): Leez's shoes are colored wrong. They should be different, but they are both yellow here. Will be changed the next day. * Gandharva is suppressing his regenerative abilities to appear injured. * Ernst Seiran was actually shown early in the series, though he was nameless and faceless back then. * Ruche likes handsome men. When she saw Asha early in the series, she asked her if she had partnered up with someone handsome. * Ruche appears to dislike halfs and disregard half rights. She buys and eats many Garuda half eyes to extend the range of her spell, for example. * On Airi's diary and her amnesia: ** D995 is the year Rao Leez won the Fighter Championship. Some theorize that many of the characters may have gathered to watch the championship, including Airi, Agwen, Kasak, and Taksaka. ** We see that Taksaka was present on that day, wearing Visnu's earrings. ** Airi blames her amnesia on the Cataclysm. We later learn that before and during the Cataclysm, people could be revived with hoti visnu if they were tended to quickly enough or were preserved in ice. This spell could no longer be used after Visnu disappeared. hoti visnu causes amnesia, as the target's time is turned back, so this may be the reason for Airi's memory loss. ** However, Agwen also doesn't remember the event in D995, even though she doesn't appear to have died during the Cataclysm, as she was shown speaking with her father right after. This has led some to theorize that both Airi and Agwen were the targets of a mass-amnesia event in D995, perhaps but not necessarily related to Taksaka's presence. ** Later on, it appears that Ran also forgot some events from his childhood. This may or may not be related to this. As Ran is a fan of Rao Leez, it would make sense for him to be present during the Fighter Championship. * Agni is reading The Ravishing of Mrs. ... (the end of the title is covered by his hand). Praul's son tried to get another book from the same series, The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch, in Season 1. Agni is later shown reading yet another novel from the same series: The Ravishing of the Priestess. * In this episode, Agni reveals for the first time that he remained silent because of Visnu's rules. However, as Agni mentioned, Visnu must have been able to see this outcome. * Teo already mentioned reaching her half sponsor limit at the end of Season 1. 2-2 king of all bums.png|Dried persimmons and 16+ books are his favorite 2-2 traps.png|Traps, traps everywhere 2-2 yuta sensing traps.PNG|Not just paranoid... References